List of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch cast members
This is a list of cast members on the ABC live-action fantasy comedy television series, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. The show ran from 1996 to 2003. There is a different spot for each season, with a new cast member in each season. Leading up to the overview which goes over the whole show. When you see the word "final" next to the person's name, that means that is their final season on the show. Also the full list of cast members is on the bottom of this page. Season 1 (1996–1997) Top: Jennifer Kelly, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, and Libby Chessler. Bottom: Zelda Spellman and Hilda Spellman. *Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina Spellman- first *Beth Broderick as Zelda Spellman- first *Nate Richert as Harvey Kinkle- first *Jenna Leigh Green as Libby Chessler- first *Michelle Beaudoin as Jennifer "Jenny" Kelly - first and final *Paul Feig as Mr. Eugene Pool - first and final *Nick Bakay as the voice of Salem Saberhagen- first Season 2 (1997-1998) From Left to Right: Libby Chessler, Valerie Birkhead, Willard Kraft, Harvey Kinkle, Sabrina Spellman, Hilda Spellman, Zelda Spellman, and Albert the Quizmaster. *Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina Spellman *Caroline Rhea as Hilda Spellman *Beth Broderick as Zelda Spellman *Nate Richert as Harvey Kinkle *Jenna Leigh Green as Libby Chessler *Lindsay Sloane as Valerie Birkhead- first *Nick Bakay as the voice of Salem Saberhagen *Alimi Ballard as Quizmaster Albert - first and final *Martin Mull as Principal Willard Kraft - first Season 3 (1998–1999) From Left to Right: Libby Chessler, Valerie Birkhead, Harvey Kinkle, Sabrina Spellman, Zelda Spellman, Willard Kraft, and Hilda Spellman. *Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina Spellman *Caroline Rhea as Hilda Spellman *Beth Broderick as Zelda Spellman *Nate Richert as Harvey Kinkle *Jenna Leigh Green as Libby Chessler - final *Lindsay Sloane as Valerie Birkhead - final *Nick Bakay as the voice of Salem Saberhagen *Martin Mull as Principal Willard Kraft Season 4 (1999-2000) *Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina Spellman *Caroline Rhea as Hilda Spellman *Beth Broderick as Zelda Spellman *Nate Richert as Harvey Kinkle- final (but recurring in Seasons 5-7) *Nick Bakay as the voice of Salem Saberhagen *Martin Mull as Principal Willard Kraft - final *China Shavers as Dreama - first and final Season 5 (2000-2001) Season 5 and 6 Top: Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman, and Josh. Middle: Miles Goodman. Bottom: Roxie King, Sabrina Spellman, and Morgan Cavanaugh. *Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina Spellman *Caroline Rhea as Hilda Spellman *Beth Broderick as Zelda Spellman *Nick Bakay as the voice of Salem Saberhagen *David Lascher as Josh- first *Soleil Moon Frye as Roxie King- first *Elisa Donovan as Morgan Cavanaugh- first *Trevor Lissauer as Miles Goodman- first Season 6 (2001-2002) *Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina Spellman *Caroline Rhea as Hilda Spellman - final *Beth Broderick as Zelda Spellman - final *Nick Bakay as the voice of Salem Saberhagen *David Lascher as Josh - final *Soleil Moon Frye as Roxie King *Elisa Donovan as Morgan Cavanaugh *Trevor Lissauer as Miles Goodman - final Season 7 (2002-2003) *Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina Spellman - final *Caroline Rhea as Hilda Spellman - came back in the last episode *Nick Bakay as the voice of Salem Saberhagen - final *Soleil Moon Frye as Roxie King - final *Elisa Donovan as Morgan Cavanaugh - final